The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a board having the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
Among multilayer electronic components, a multilayer inductor may have a structure in which conductive patterns are formed on insulating layers using a magnetic material or a dielectric material as a main material, the insulating layers having the conductive patterns formed thereon are stacked to form an internal coil part within a multilayer body, and external electrodes for electrically connecting the internal coil part to an external circuit are formed on outer surfaces of the multilayer body.
The internal coil part is formed within the multilayer body to generate inductance. A vertical multilayer inductor in which the internal coil part is disposed in a direction perpendicular to a mounting surface of a board in order to generate relatively high inductance has been known.
The vertical multilayer inductor may obtain higher inductance than a multilayer inductor in which the internal coil part is disposed in a horizontal direction, and may increase a magnetic resonance frequency.